


Manic Episode

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [3]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Campbell is 19, Caretaking, Emotional, M/M, Manic Episode, Masters is in his 40s, Sedation, Virginia is the best support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill wakes up to Campbell mid-manic episode.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Manic Episode

Bill woke up to loud music; loud scratchy music with the song seemingly changing every few seconds. He noticed that Campbell wasn’t next to him but he guessed that. When he entered the living room he saw Campbell sat by the record player, surrounded by what seemed Bill’s whole record collection, he seemed to be muttering something to himself. “Campbell?” Bill touched the boy’s shoulder gently, he turned quickly holding a record in his hand. “Bill I need to play the next song.” He seems to be rushed, confusing the man. “That was The Beatles. Next up a song by a personal favourite Queen!” He swaps the records quickly, starting the song halfway through before searching around the pile for another record. “Campbell?” Bill tries to get the boy’s attention. “Bill I’m in the middle of my show.” He complains, hitting Bill away. He pulls out another record this time standing with it and bolting to another part of the room. Bill notices he’s holding a butter knife. “Campbell!” Bill shouts, worried about what he was planning to do with that knife. Bill comes over, trying to pull the knife from the boy’s hand. “Bill that’s my microphone, leave it. Oh I need to play the next song.” He runs back over to the record player, sitting cross legged on the floor as he switches the record on. “Manic episode.” Bill sighs when he realises. 

Bill walks over and turns the record player off making Campbell look up at him offended. “Bill I was in the middle of my show!” He shouts, trying to pull Bill’s hand away from the switch. He stands up again, waving the knife around. “How am I meant to do my show without music!” Bill follows the knife carefully trying to grab it before Campbell hurts himself. When he eventually does he grabs it by the blade, feeling the sharp pinch as it cuts his palm. “The show is finished, Campbell.” He tells him, knowing better than to tell him his delusion was one. Campbell runs to the window, jumping up on the windowsill. “People are still out there, they want to listen to my show.” Campbell points to the empty street. “They want me!” He shouts, getting himself quite worked up. “Campbell.” Bill says calmly, walking towards the boy who was flailing his arms around. “Bill I need to get on the radio!” Bill takes a hold of his arms gently, pulling the boy into a hug. “The shows over.” He says, moving his head up as Campbell hits his face. “Let me go!” Campbell twists and turns in Bill’s arms, trying to get free but in the process bending his own hand back, too manic to feel the pain. “Campbell shall we sit down.” Bill suggests, the boy shaking his head, kicking at Bill who was stepping them back slowly against the sofa. Campbell continues his attack on Bill’s shins trying to be free from the man. “I need to get back to the station.” Campbell manages to get past Bill and runs back to the record player. Bill turns his hand, blood dripping from it. 

“It’s worse than usual, I can’t control him.” Bill admits into the phone to Virginia, watching Campbell playing with the record collection again. “He’s sliced my hand and bent his hand pretty badly… No, the mania stops the feeling of pain.” Bill tells Virginia. “Maybe it’s time to admit you may need to…” Virginia starts, Bill dips his head. “He’ll never forgive me.” Bill whispers knowing what she was suggesting. “It’s a two person job.” Bill says after a few moments of thought, he didn’t want Campbell hurting himself more. “Okay.” Bill answers when Virginia says she’ll be over soon, he puts the phone down. “Campbell!” Bill shouts noticing he’s found another knife, this one sharper than the last. “Do you want a snack?” Bill asks, grabbing a hold of the boy’s wrist this time before trying to pry the knife away. He pulls the knife away, keeping a hold of his wrist as he moves to the fridge. “Do you want some of these?” He holds out a packet of cheese and crackers.” Campbell grabs it from Bill’s hand. “You have to sit down.” Bill tells Campbell who settles back down in the pile of records, playing with the volume of the record player. There was a knock on the door and Bill sighs relieved to have a second person. “Hi.” He says exhausted as Virginia comes in. “God that is nasty.” She says, touching at his hand. “Where is the stuff.” Bill points vaguely, looking at his Campbell. 

“This is for his own good, remember.” Virginia says getting the sedative ready. “Are you going to hold him and then I.” Bill nods, looking at the needle. “Campbell?” The boy doesn’t turn around, the muttering starting up again. Bill sighs, walking towards the boy. “We are just going to come over here.” He wraps his arms around the boy's chest lifting him up. Campbell kicks his legs, waving his arms around trying to hit Bill. He presses his heels against the floor, feet dragging against the carpet and in turn giving his carpet burn. Bill hooks a hand under his knees pulling them inwards, the boy struggling more, trying to pull his legs out as Bill rests him on the sofa in his arms. “Let’s just sit here, put the TV on.” Bill reaches out for the remote turning the TV on, trying to keep the jutting boy still enough. “Look, it's Scrooge.” Bill points, taking hold of one of Campbell’s arms, pulling it straight. Campbell is muttering to himself still. “Look what are they doing?” Bill redirects Campbell’s attention as Virginia comes nearer with the needle. He tries to pull his arm away from Bill’s arm, twisting his head back and forth in protest. “That’s it.” Bill says as Virginia injects the sedative, Campbell relaxing in Bill’s arms. “You’re okay.” He says, choking back tears. “Let’s just watch some TV.” He takes a shaky breath in and then out. 

“He’s okay.” Virginia comforts, Campbell was now asleep in Bill’s lap. “Now hold out your hand, let’s sort out that cut.” Bill shuffles Campbell a little before holding out his palm with the red cut. “This’ll sting a little.” Virginia warns, Bill gritting his teeth together as she pours the disinfectant on the cut. “Now now, don’t overreact.” She teases, turning to grab the bandages that lay on the table behind her. “We better have a look at his wrist too, I felt something click in it.” Bill says, motioning to Campbell’s wrist that did look a little swollen. Virginia wraps the bandage around Bill’s hand, looking over to the TV. “Do you reckon he likes Ducktales because he can relate to Scrooge?” She poses the question, grabbing the scissors to cut the excess before tucking it in. “What do you mean?” He switches hands so that he can hold out Campbell’s wrist. “I’ll get some ice for that.” She says moving to the freezer. “Well Scrooge has his accent. I mean it is a little stronger. But seeing someone else whose Scottish must be nice when you are surrounded by a bunch of Americans.” She explains, wrapping the ice pack in a tea towel before resting it gently on the boy’s wrist, Bill taking a hold of it. “That theory does make sense.” Bill says, kissing the boy’s head. “You crazy boy. Always keeps us on our toes.” He mutters, kissing it once more before resting his forehead in the boy’s messy hair. “Sometimes I just feel so unqualified.” He admits, lifting his head. “Like I shouldn’t be allowed to look after Campbell because I’m not enough.” He frowns looking to Virginia. “You love him, I think that’s qualified enough.”


End file.
